Orange and Silver
by tengva
Summary: One week after the Carnival of Time, there has been disturbances at Romani Ranch. Cremia seeks out help but will "help" even help her.
1. Chapter 1: Thank You, Anju!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing created in the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thank You, Anju!**

A week has passed by since the Carnival of Time. Clock Town has returned to its self as usual: carpenters working, mailman delivering, shops operating, and the citizens on their business as usual.

"Thank you, Anju!" Cremia says.

"No problem, Cremia! If you need me to take care of Romani anytime, just say so."

"Please sis. Romani wants to come along too," Romani whines.

"It's only going to be a few days. Besides, you're safer here with Anju and Kafei," Cremia replies.

"I'm sure the guards will be able to find out who this man is. After all, they rarely have anything to do now days. Kafei's father will be happy to send out his finest guards to help you," Anju says.

"Thank you, Anju! I must be on my way."

Cremia exits East Clock Town with a captain guard and four guards.

* * *

They leave the gate and follow her as she leads them to Romani Ranch. The captain guard starts a conversation.

"How have you been?" he asks her.

"I feel much better now that Romani is safe with Anju and Kafei. But I still have that problem at the ranch."

"How long has he been there?" the captain guard asks.

"It's been three days now. I don't feel safe at all. At 10 PM, someone would start pounding the doors. When I went to look through the peephole, I saw a mysterious man. I think it's only a matter of times before he gets me."

"If anyone wanted to meet you, the would have come in the daytime. Since he's only coming at night, he is a bad person. Don't worry! We'll take care of this tonight!" the Captain guards say firmly.

They arrive at the ranch and it is now 6 PM. Cremia cooks dinner for herself and the five men. They finish eating by 6:30 PM. Now they wait for the mysterious man.

* * *

The time is now 8 PM and Cremia has gone off to bed. The guards wait two more hours. Now it is finally 10 PM.

From the forest across Romani Ranch, a man looks at the ranch. His silver hairs glows with the moon and his blue eyes sparkle in the night. Along his back, he carries a helix sword.

"So you decided to make it more interesting, huh?" the man talks to himself.

He moves out of the forest and into the clearing. He walks toward Romani Ranch.

"No matter who you have, they will not be able to stop me from you," he says and puts on the Fierce Deity mask.

He walks up to the door of Cremia's home and then starts pounding.

* * *

Thomp! Thomp! Thomp! Thomp!

"You guys hear that?!" the captain guard asks.

Every guards nod their head, giving a "yes, we do sir."

"What do we do, sir?" one of the guards asks.

The captain guard speaks and lets himself and his soldiers decide what to do.

"Do we let him in and then ambush him? Or do we just stay in here until he goes away?"

Each man starts thinking quickly. In a brief moment, they all voted to stay in. The pounding continues. Thomp! Thomp! Then it suddenly dies off...

One of the guards go to check at the door. There's no one there, and the captain guard thinks to himself.

"What the FUCKING HELL! We're the elite guards of Mayor Dotour! We're suppose to be able to confront any threats to the Mayor and the citizens. We can't just stay in here like cowards!"

* * *

Cremia has woken up. She rushes down the stairs to see the guards preparing themselves for action.

"What's going on, Cremia" asks.

"We're going to deal with this man once and for all. We will all go out. Once we're all out, lock the door until we get back!" the captain guards responds.

The captain guard orders his men to open the door so they can attack the intruder. On command, the soldier opens the door. All of them rushes out the door except for Cremia. She quickly closes the door and locks it.

"I hope they will all be alright," she whispers to herself.

* * *

Outside of the ranch, they can see two men wearing Garo masks while riding on horses toward them. As the two men come closer, they see the guards. Then the two horsemen turn back. The guards follow them and take off at high speed in pursuit of the horsemen. The horsemen leave Romani Ranch with the guards following them closely behind.

On Milk Road, the two horsemen make a sharp turn right onto Gorman Brother's Track. The soldiers continue to chase them down. Moving a quarter way on the Gorman Brother's Track, the soldiers stop. They're too exhausted from chasing the horsemen, and the horsemen got away.

"Wait a minute!" the captian guard says out loud.

"What if the two horsemen were a diversion!"

The men realize their mistake. They have left Cremia behind without any protection.

"OH SHIT! WE MUST GET BACK TO THE RANCH!"

The captain guard and his four soldiers take off running back to the ranch.

* * *

Inside Cremia's home, something slides down the chimney.

"AHHHH! WHO"S THERE?"

Thump! A man drops down the chimney. Cremia runs upstairs and the man chases her. He grabs her by the hand and pulls her towards him into a grip. Cremia fights her way to get out of his grip. He pulls out his helix sword and hits her head with the hilt.

Thud! Cremia is knocked unconscious. He puts his helix sword on his back, and puts the unconscious Cremia on his left shoulder as he prepares to carry her out. The man opens the door and walks toward the forest where he originally came from.

The guards arrive at the entrance of Romani Ranch. They rush quickly to Cremia's home and finds that the door has been opened. All of them look around.

"There!" one of the guards shouts and points at.

A man wearing the Fierce Deity Mask can be seen carrying Cremia into the forest.

All of them rush forward but stumbles onto the ground, too exhausted. The man disappears into the forest as he carry Cremia.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thank You, Anju!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened at the Ranch?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing created in the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Happened at the Ranch?**

The mysterious man disappears into the forest as he carries the unconscious Cremia into the direction of the Southern Swamp.

"What do we do, sir?" one of the guard asks.

"We will have to inform the mayor of what happened?" the captain guard says.

Everyone rests for the night to restore their energy. By 8 AM, all of the guards have regained their strength. They walk out of Romani Ranch and towards Clock Town.

* * *

The time is now 10 AM and the guards have reached the entrance to East Clock Town. They walk through the entrance and then into town.

Thirty minutes have now passed by and the guards are at the door to the mayor's office. The captain guard enters through the door with the rest of the guards leading behind.

The mayor is happy to greet them.

"Welcome Back!" Mayor Dotour greets them. "I am sure everything went well and there will be no more trouble on Romani's Ranch."

A brief silence fills the room. The guards look at one and another. No one wanted to break the bad news to the mayor. The captain guard decides he will do it and steps forward.

"Mayor Dotour, Cremia has been kidnapped."

"Say what?"

"Cremia has... been... kiddd...napped," the captain guard finishes.

"Cremia has been kidnapped! Oh what do we do?" the mayor says.

"We have two options here, sir? We tell no one and we keep searching until we find her. Or we tell the truth about what happened."

"I see," Mayor Dotour replies. "What do you guys think?"

* * *

The guards debate among themselves on what to do.

"It is better if we publicize what happened because that way, we will have a better chance of finding the mysterious man when everyone is looking for him," one of the guard speaks.

"Wait a minute! If we make what happened at the ranch public, then we will risk our reputation as elite guards of Clock Town. Our name will certainly be slander among the citizens," another guard replies.

"What good is being an elite guard if you can't even protect the citizens. I would rather swallow my pride and admit that I have failed rather than lied to myself and the people of Clock Town," a third guard retorts.

"Perhaps, it is better if we keep it a secret and tell only the closed friends and relatives of Cremia. We don't want to start a panic in Clock Town that people are getting kidnapped," the last guard says.

"All of you men have good suggestions. I think it is better if we publicize the kidnapper as a criminal wanted for "attempted robbery," and offer a reward leading to the criminal's arrest. However, we will reveal the truth to only the closed friends and family of Cremia," the captain guard suggests.

"Good idea!" Mayor Dotour agrees. "Is there anyone who disagrees with this plan otherwise we will be using this plan to capture the criminal and rescue Cremia?"

All of the soldiers nod their head in agreement.

"Then it is settle," the captain guard says. The mayor writes a letter.

"One of you, deliver this letter to Kafei."

One of the guard takes the order and leaves to summon Anju and Kafei.

* * *

It is now 11 AM. The Stock Pot Inn is bustling with customers since the marriage between Anju and Kafei.

With their marriage, Anju has learned to become a better cooker from Kafei and the Stock Pot Inn has just become an overall better place.

One of the guards enter through the door and he sees Kafei.

"Hello!" Kafei greets the guard.

"Hello!" the guard replies.

"What brings you here and how can I help you?"

"Your father sends you this letter in secret," the guard says and hands him the letter. Then the guard leaves.

"Thank you!" Kafei thanks the guard as he leaves. He opens the letter and reads it:

* * *

**_Dear Kafei,_**

**_I have important information to share with you regarding Cremia. Please take Anju with you and come see me as soon as possible. And leave Romani behind._**

**_Sincerly,_**

**your father, Mayor Dotour.**

* * *

"What are you reading?" someone asks Kafei, surprising him.

"Oh, it's you Anju," he says feeling relax. "Just some personal stuff."

"Mind sharing it with me?"

"No. Can I share it with you later?"

"Okay hubby!" Anju says and kisses him.

Both of them go back to work as usual, cooking and serving the customers.

* * *

The time is now 8:30 PM.

Night settles in peacefully-drowning out the noises earlier in the days-and Anju has already put Romani to sleep.

"Now what did the letter say?" Anju asks Kafei.

Kafei hands over the letter to her and she reads it.

"Do you think something happened to Cremia?"

"I don't know. But we will find out. Let's go to the office now," Kafei replies.

Both of them make their way out of the quiet Stock Pot Inn and into East Clock Town. They walk to the mayor's office and enters through the door.

* * *

"Hello my son and my daughter-in-law!" Mayor Dotour greets them.

"Hello father-in-law!" Anju greets back.

"Hello father. So what happened?" Kafei asks.

"This gentleman will explain what had happened," the mayor indicates with his hand to the captain guard.

The captain guard steps forward and prepares to explain what had happened at the ranch last night.

* * *

"Last night, we left Cremia's home in pursuit of the mystery man. Two horsemen came up and we chased them down. Along the pursuit, we realized that the horsemen might be a diversion. We rushed back to the ranch. When we go to the ranch, we saw a man carrying Cremia into the forest towards the Southern Swamp. We were very exhausted from the pursuit and couldn't catch up with the mystery man and he got away."

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Happened at the Ranch?**


	3. Chapter 3: Plan and Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing created in the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plan and Meeting  
**

"What?!" Anju and Kafei gasp.

"I'll repeat it again," the captain guard says.

"A man wearing a Fierce Deity mask has kidnapped Cremia."

"What do we do? We can't let Romani find out about this," Kafei says out loud.

"That is why we ask you to leave her behind," Mayor Dotour assures.

"So how will we get Cremia back?" Anju asks.

The guard explains everything to them. Then everyone starts arguing on what to do and how to get Cremia back.

* * *

Hours pass by and it is now 12 AM midnight. Most of the citizens in Clock Town are already asleep. In the mayor's office are Anju, Kafei, Mayor Dotour, and the five guards in an argument.

"Alright! So just to be clear, this is the plan right?" the captain guard asks.

"Yes! How many times do we have to go over it," Kafei sighs.

"It's simple. You five guards go and rescue Cremia while three guards tend to the ranch," Mayor Dotour finishes.

"Also, no one is to know about this at all," Anju adds in.

"So why aren't we putting a wanted poster for the criminal?" another guard asks.

"If we put out a wanted poster, then he knows that he is wanted and will likely be more careful," Kafei answers.

"This way, we can take that kidnapper by surprise," Anju finishes.

"Alright, it's set then," the captain guard says.

* * *

With the meeting finished, everyone goes their own separate them.

Anju and Kafei are going back into the Stock Pot Inn.

Mayor Dotour and his wife are getting ready to sleep.

The guards are getting ready for bed in the barracks but before bed, the guards discuss their plan for tomorrow.

"Where do you think they are at?" one of the guard asks.

"They did go in the direction of the Southern Swamp. Do you think that's the destination?" another guard says and asks.

"I think we first look in the Southern Swamp," the captain guard says.

"Good idea!" a third guard says.

"There's no other place for him to hide in. He's certainly in the Southern Swamp," the last guard says.

"Alright. Get some sleep. We're heading out tomorrow," the captain guard says.

With that, they all go to sleep.

* * *

Dawn approaches and it is now 6 AM. The guards spend two hours eating breakfast and preparing themselves for the upcoming search.

It is now 8 AM. The guards set out for the Southern Swamp.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the Woods of Mystery is a cabin next to a waterfall.

"Ahhhh..." Cremia yawns as she awakens. She slept for one day because the impact had been more than intended.

"Where am I?" she asks herself looking around. Then she notices that she is on top of a soft fluffy bed while her wrists and ankles are tied to each bed post.

"LET ME GO!" Cremia screams and struggles.

The door in front of her opens. A man with silver hair wearing the Fierce Deity Mask comes in.

Cremai panics and struggles to free herself but it doesn't work as the vines are tighten strongly on her wrists and ankles. He walks up to her and sits on the bed besides her, his blue eyes looking into her's.

The man runs his hand through her soft fluffy orange hair. Cremia looks away to the right and closes her eyes. He smiles and then grabs her head, one hand on each face, and turns her towards him.

"Open your eyes," the man asks her. Cremia's eyes are still closed.

"Please open your eyes," the man asks her again.

"No!" Cremia mutters.

"Please open your eyes," the man asks one last time.

"NO!" Cremia shouts.

"I'm asking nicely," the man tells her.

"Never!" Cremia replies.

This was never going to work. Cremia will never open her eyes to meet him. He thinks about how to get her to open her eyes. Obviously, he doesn't want to hurt her physically. He thinks of something.

"That's it!" he thinks to himself. This will do dearly.

"Do you want to see Romani as well? the man asks her.

"No! You stay away from her!" Cremia says strongly.

"Then you better open your eyes," he demands.

She sighs. Not wanting to get Romani involved, Cremia opens her eyes and sees the man up close.

"That's better," he says.

"Who... who... who are you?" Cremia stutters.

"Please call me Deity," the man says.

"Deity?" Cremia says.

"Yes. Deity," he agrees with her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks him.

"You must be hungry. I'll get breakfast," he says ignoring her question. Deity goes and get some porridge in a bowl. Then he returns to her side.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question," Cremia shouts.

"If you want to know, I did it to have you," he answers her.

"Why me?" she asks him.

"You talk too much," he says.

Grabbing the spoon and scooping a bit of porridge, he moves the spoon nears her mouth.

"Eat," he says.

"NO! I'm not hungry," Cremia says.

"Stop talking and eat. I know you are hungry," Deity says.

"I'm not hungry," Cremia says again.

"Do you want Romani to have breakfast with us? I know that she is somewhere in Clock Town and I will go get her if you want" he tells her.

Cremia feels relief that Romani is safe in Clock Town with Anju and Kafei.

"No need to get her. I'm hungry right now so please feed me," she says hoping to distract him from Romani.

He smiles, "good woman. Now please eat." He feeds her a spoonful of porridge.

After many spoonful of porridge, he helps her drink by giving her a cup of the refreshing spring water. Cremia rests back down on the bed feeling full.

"I will be back," he says to her as he prepares to walk out of the house.

"Wait! How am I going to relieve myself?" she asks him.

Deity thinks for a moment to himself. He walks back to her, and unties her ankles and wrists.

"Do not do go wandering off," he tells her.

With that, he walks out of the house.

* * *

******Chapter 3: Plan and Meeting**


End file.
